Antibody therapy has been established for the targeted treatment of patients with cancer, immunological and angiogenic disorders (Carter, P. (2006) Nature Reviews Immunology 6:343-357). The use of antibody-drug conjugates (ADC), i.e. immunoconjugates, for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, i.e. drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer, targets delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, whereas systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be eliminated (Xie et al (2006) Expert. Opin. Biol. Ther. 6(3):281-291; Kovtun et al (2006) Cancer Res. 66(6):3214-3121; Law et al (2006) Cancer Res. 66(4):2328-2337; Wu et al (2005) Nature Biotech. 23(9):1137-1145; Lambert J. (2005) Current Opin. in Pharmacol. 5:543-549; Hamann P. (2005) Expert Opin. Ther. Patents 15(9):1087-1103; Payne, G. (2003) Cancer Cell 3:207-212; Trail et al (2003) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 52:328-337; Syrigos and Epenetos (1999) Anticancer Research 19:605-614). Maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby. Efforts to design and refine ADC have focused on the selectivity of monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) as well as drug mechanism of action, drug-linking, drug/antibody ratio (loading), and drug-releasing properties (McDonagh (2006) Protein Eng. Design & Sel.; Doronina et al (2006) Bioconj. Chem. 17:114-124; Erickson et al (2006) Cancer Res. 66(8):1-8; Sanderson et al (2005) Clin. Cancer Res. 11:843-852; Jeffrey et al (2005) J. Med. Chem. 48:1344-1358; Hamblett et al (2004) Clin. Cancer Res. 10:7063-7070). Drug moieties may impart their cytotoxic and cytostatic effects by mechanisms including tubulin binding, DNA binding, or topoisomerase inhibition. Some cytotoxic drugs tend to be inactive or less active when conjugated to large antibodies or protein receptor ligands.
The anthracycline analog, doxorubicin (ADRIAMYCIN) is thought to interact with DNA by intercalation and inhibition of the progression of the enzyme topoisomerase II, which unwinds DNA for transcription. Doxorubicin stabilizes the topoisomerase II complex after it has broken the DNA chain for replication, preventing the DNA double helix from being resealed and thereby stopping the process of replication. Doxorubicin and daunorubicin (DAUNOMYCIN) are prototype cytotoxic natural product anthracycline chemotherapeutics (Sessa et al (2007) Cardiovasc. Toxicol. 7:75-79). Immunoconjugates and prodrugs of daunorubicin and doxorubicin have been prepared and studied (Kratz et al (2006) Current Med. Chem. 13:477-523; Jeffrey et al (2006) Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Letters 16:358-362; Torgov et al (2005) Bioconj. Chem. 16:717-721; Nagy et al (2000) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 97:829-834; Dubowchik et al (2002) Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Letters 12:1529-1532; King et al (2002) J. Med. Chem. 45:4336-4343; U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,579). The antibody-drug conjugate BR96-doxorubicin reacts specifically with the tumor-associated antigen Lewis-Y and has been evaluated in phase I and II studies (Saleh et al (2000) J. Clin. Oncology 18:2282-2292; Ajani et al (2000) Cancer Jour. 6:78-81; Tolcher et al (1999) J. Clin. Oncology 17:478-484).
Morpholino analogs of doxorubicin and daunorubicin, formed by cyclization on the glycoside amino group, have greater potency (Acton et al (1984) J. Med. Chem. 638-645; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,529; 4,672,057; 5,304,687). Nemorubicin is a semisynthetic analog of doxorubicin with a 2-methoxymorpholino group on the glycoside amino of doxorubicin and has been under clinical evaluation (Grandi et al (1990) Cancer Treat. Rew. 17:133; Ripamonti et al (1992) Brit. J. Cancer 65:703;), including phase II/III trials for hepatocellular carcinoma (Sun et al (2003) Proceedings of the American Society for Clinical Oncology 22, Abs1448; Quintieri (2003) Proceedings of the American Association of Cancer Research, 44:1st Ed, Abs 4649; Pacciarini et al (2006) Jour. Clin. Oncology 24:14116)
Nemorubicin is named as (8S,10S)-6,8,11-trihydroxy-10-((2R,4S,5S,6S)-5-hydroxy-4-((S)-2-methoxymorpholino)-6-methyltetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yloxy)-8-(2-hydroxyacetyl)-1-methoxy-7,8,9,10-tetrahydrotetracene-5,12-dione, with CAS Reg. No. 108852-90-0, and has the structure:

Several metabolites of nemorubicin (MMDX) from liver microsomes have been characterized, including PNU(159682), (Quintieri et al (2005) Clinical Cancer Research, 11(4):1608-1617; Beulz-Riche et al (2001) Fundamental & Clinical Pharmacology, 15(6):373-378; EP 0889898; WO 2004/082689; WO 2004/082579). PNU(159682) was remarkably more cytotoxic than nemorubicin and doxorubicin in vitro, and was effective in vivo tumor models. PNU(159682) is named as 3′-deamino-3″,4′-anhydro-[2″(S)-methoxy-3″(R)-oxy-4″-morpholinyl]doxorubicin, and has the structure:
